Damage is done
by MJ2387
Summary: 3x24 Episode tag. How things could continue after Jane kills Red John.I changed the first chapter with a lot of help of Brown Eyes Parker because grammar wasn't ok.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I was shocked about the season finale. It was awesome! So this is my take about how things could follow next season. I will include a second chapter in which Lisbon confronts Jane. Thank you for reading!**

**Special thanks to Brown Eyes Parker who helped me to improve my grammar in this piece.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the mentalist.

Jane had told Lisbon several times that he would kill Red John, he was his. At first he didn't know if that creepy man was indeed the serial killer , but then he heard what the bastard had done with his wife and child, and there was no doubt. He had to kill him, for the first time in many years, he wasn't losing his mind where Red John was concerned.

On the contrary, he was thinking clearer than ever. He was going to be cold, he was going to use all of his skills as a Mentalist to trick him.".

Of course the only problem was he didn't thought about the possibility of this man being one of Red John's pawns. He didn't think about the possibility of all this being a trap, that the real Red John was out there, that he would kill again. He didn't think about what Lisbon was going to feel when she learned that he had become a killer. She had told him that he was a cold hearted bastard once or twice; this time she was going to do it again, but with a whole new meaning. She was going to hate him.

Cho was on his way to the mall when Jane had called to tell him what happened. SAC PD was taking him to CBI where La Roche and Bertram were waiting.

The consultant hadn't said a word since the two policemen appeared on the crime scene,

He needed to talk to Cho first. . . he needed to know how Lisbon was. She had said with some uncertainty that she was going to be okay. But she didn't know that for a fact, and neither did he.

He was still seated in the café when Cho expressionless as usual, joined him.

"Talk Jane, we don´t have much time. I need to take you in".Said Cho.

"How is Lisbon?"

"She is in surgery."

"Surgery?"

She was hit in the shoulder, so the bullet didn't compromise vital organs," Cho assured him. "But she lost a lot of blood, and she's going to need physical therapy for a month or two before going back on the field".

"She's not going to be very pleased about that. . ." Jane paused for a beat. "Did you. . . tell her?"

"About you? No, she was barely conscious when we arrived to the hospital"

"Is someone there with her? She shouldn't be alone."

"Hightower will be there soon, charges against her were dropped . O' Laughlin's death proved it."

At least Hightower was off the hook

"Enough with the chit-chat Jane, tell me why you killed Red John". Cho was supposed to ask all of these things back at CBI but the urge was more powerful, he couldn't believe his eyes, how badly everything had played out.

"I knew he was Red John when Lisbon called the last number on O 'Laughlin's phone, I noticed a man answering it at that table," he said pointing at it.

"I went there and he confirmed it, he had a gun wrapped in newspaper which he pointed at me, when I asked for some information to confirm he was Red John he talked about my wife and child about how they smelled, and then he was walking out

"I had to stop him Cho, so I pulled the trigger, I killed Red John and I am not sorry. Jane's eyes were cold, serious cold."

Cho couldn't stand it. "Jane you killed a man, how do you think Lisbon is going to react?"

"I don't know Cho; the only thing I know is that she is alive, that she'll be ok."

"You don't know that. Lets go"

Jane didn't resist, he was ok with going to jail. He didn't care anymore, but there was a bad feeling. He thought about Lisbon, a little bit of his heart and mind wanted to be near her, explain to her that she wasn't a pawn in his game, that he truly appreciated all the things she had been doing for him. A few hours before he was really scared she had been killed. That meant something for sure: he wasn't completely death inside.

His mind kept reeling, he didn't notice when Cho took him to the SAC PD, neither when they sat him in the interrogation room with Bertram and La Roche. He made his statement, the same things he told Cho. Bertram knew Jane's actions and Hightower incident would take CBI reputation down so he told Jane he would try to save him from jail when he went to trial. They could argue self-defense

-_**Two hours later, at Mercy general hospital Sacramento**_

Van Pelt sat in the waiting room area, Lisbon's surgery was already done, she was in the recovery room. Grace wasn't allowed to be there because she wasn't a direct relative. She couldn't get in touch with her boss's brothers, they only had Thommy's number, but he was unreachable. Lisbon had Cho as emergency contact, but he couldn't be there either because of Jane's latest actions. Hightower was on her way; Madeleine was really worried when Lisbon lost consciousness back in the ambulance.

Her thoughts snapped when a nurse approached her, communicating Lisbon was in her room. As she entered, she noticed she was paler than ever. Van Pelt just sat and cried for her, for Jane and for Craig. It wasn't fair; her boss was going to be so disappointed with Jane. She would hate him more than ever. Of course she didn't want to be the one telling her the news.

Rigsby came in; he wasn't surprised to see Grace crying. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't, not with Lisbon looking like the way she looked. They sat together and spoke quietly about the last couple of days they felt that they were in other dimension now. They had Red John, but it felt bad, the whole thing wasn't right.

Hightower was the last coming in the room; a nurse followed her and told the two agents that there couldn't be so many visitors inside the room. So the junior agents had to go, promising to be back the day after.

Hightower sat next to Lisbon and held her hand. She jolted on her sleep and winced opening her eyes in the process. Gun shots really hurt.

"Hey," Madeleine said.

"Hi," Lisbon said.

"You scared us back there, you know."

"Jane, is he alright?"

Hightower didn't know how to start Teresa Lisbon was not dumb

"What happened?" She asked. Senior Agent Lisbon back on track. "Come on Madeleine, I need an answer"

"Ok. Remember the guy who answered O 'Laughlin's phone?"

Lisbon nodded encouraging her to continue

"It was Red John. To sum it up, Jane killed him, after being provoked with four gunshots"

It was like a punch in the stomach, her throbbing shoulder wasn't an issue anymore.

Jane killed Red john, and she wasn't there to stop it. Jane had killed Red John, she couldn't believe it. She always had a little bit of hope of that not happening. She had faith in him, on his soul. She thought he was going to choose life but he had played her all along. Tears started falling down her face, she couldn't stop them as much as she wanted to.

"Teresa!" it was the third time Hightower barked her name bringing her back to reality "Listen to me there is nothing you could do to avoid this ok? I don't want you to feel guilty because you couldn't save him. Jane chose his fate."

"Lisbon looked at her with lost eyes; she didn't know what to say.

"You have to pull it together, I know it is difficult but I know you will because you are strong. You will need to decide if you are there to support him or not, he is going to trial. Nobody is going to blame you if you don't. Understand?"

Lisbon nodded.

Ok, I am going to let you rest, I will be here tomorrow.

Hightower just gave her a tight hug and exited the room. She was growing quite fond on Teresa Lisbon, it was true Jane had helped her first, but without Lisbon and the team's help; she could have been cruelly murdered with her kids.

Lisbon had to make a decision, he had two options: continuing working with Jane, defend him or walk away and hate him for life. It was going to be a long and sleepless night considering the fact that she, after seven years, still_** cared**_ about Patrick Jane


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Zats,****RosesAndTeardrops,****infiltrat, ****csinumb3rstlk lover,****scottpwrs,****LizfromItaly, ****CelticCrossings for reading my story :D.**

I include dialogues of episodes Red Moon and Every rose has its thorn. I corrected some grammar mistakes. The story is the same .

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist.

"_**All these years you have been helping me seek revenge"**_

"_**That's different"**_

"_**How is that?"**_

"_**I am in control with the situation"**_

"_**O really?"**_

"_**What do you mean you are in control of the situation?"**_

"_**When the day comes, when we find red john I am going to be there to stop you from doing something foolish we are going to put him in front of a judge and a jury**_

_**You really believe that?"**_

"_**Yes I do"**_

_**[…]**_

"_**You know the reality will be different"**_

_**Red John is mine and I am going to execute my revenge on him**_

"_**I think that when the time comes you will see that violence is not the answer"**_

Jane and Lisbon/ Red Moon

The whole dialogue kept bouncing on Lisbon's head as she sat on her couch thinking. One week had passed since she was released from the hospital. She wasn't allowed to come to work yet, thanks to Hightower, who was indeed again in her post. Jane was in jail waiting for the trial to come. She had been warned by him about the how things would play out.

Lisbon just didn't want to believe it back then, like he couldn't believe it now. She couldn't., every conversation they had was playing in her mind like a long movie.

She refused to believe he had played her along.

"You are a fool" the cop in her said.

"You knew the whole time this was going to be a big possibility. You also knew this was going to be a disaster, well here you are: wounded, not only physically but emotionally."

Back then when she had been locked up with Jane in that container, she didn't have the chance to tell him why she accepted working with him in the first place. It was because she had faith in him, in him willing to live. Now, after all they had been through, after Red John's death, she still believed that. Another memory came to her mind

"_**I am looking for someone I can trust someone strong, someone in peace with themselves someone better than me, someone who knows the worst side of me and still loves me"**_

Jane/ Every rose has its thorn

She didn't know if she loved him, but she cared about him. Lisbon knew the worst side of him but she couldn't hate him, not after all that they have been through for seven years. Not after they saved each other so many times. She had made a decision; she was helping Jane even if he didn't want to be helped.

Next day:

The door opened and Lisbon came in the small visitor came in from the other door.

He couldn't believe it. He thought she hated him; Maybe she was there to tell him that personally

"Jane"

"Lisbon "

"How are you?"

"Stop .we are not talking about me, I just came here to tell you I am taking you out of this place"

"Lisbon I.."

"I know you would prefer to rot in Jail, but I am not letting you."

As she said those words he approached him and pierced her eyes on his shattered ones. She wanted him to see how much determination was immersed in hers.

Jane couldn't decipher Lisbon's thoughts, she had locked up, it was worst than seeing her angry.

"I will see you in trial Jane "

"Lisbon you can't,"

"_I will always save you Jane, whether you like it or not._ "

She smiled and went out of the room

**Lisbon just quoted his exact words she still cared about him. A bit of hope lighted in his heart, he hadn't lost the only person he trusted and he was thankful for it. **


End file.
